Vodka
by Crazy-Malina
Summary: Naruto enterró los dedos en su cabello, estaba estresado, miro el suelo encontrándose con varias botellas vacías de vodka, se jalo los cabellos fuertemente.Era la quinta u octava vez que pasaba.Siempre era lo mismo. El vodka tenía la culpa de todo...


Hola

Hace mucho que deje de subir historias. No tenía ideas ni nada y quería cambiar un poco las parejas que escribía pero no lo lograba. En fin! Problemas filosóficos de mi mente.

Pero aquí está este nuevo fanfic. No los interrumpo más.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto.

Narración normal

_Recuerdos_

* * *

"Vodka"

Naruto enterró los dedos en su cabello, estaba estresado, miro el suelo encontrándose con varias botellas vacías de vodka, se jalo los cabellos fuertemente.

Jalo la sabana que cubría su desnudez y se estiro lo suficiente como para alcanzar una de las tantas botellas que yacían en el suelo.

La examino por unos cuantos segundos, paseo el dedo índice por las letras que decían la marca y el tipo de bebida que era, frunció el seño y rechino los dientes, reforzó el agarre de la botella miro hacia la ventana y aventó la botella lejos. Provocando un horrible chirrido cuando choco con las otras botellas.

Soltó un bufido y jalo de nuevo sus cabellos, dio una patada al suelo y se abrazo las piernas.

Escucho un quejido detrás de él. Se paralizo al instante.

Giro la cabeza lentamente, con temor, miro el cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas de color rojo, escucho otro quejido y el cuerpo se movió, las sabanas resbalaron dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de Gaara. A pesar del ruido provocado por Naruto aun seguía dormido.

Naruto suspiro y relajo el seño, la expresión en el rostro de Gaara era tranquilizadora. Su cabello estaba revuelto, respiraba pausadamente, la sabana, que apenas cubría un poco de su intimidad, hacia resaltar el tono pálido de su piel a la vez que resaltaba las marcas rojas de mordiscos que había en su cuello y su pecho.

Naruto se sonrojo fuertemente, volteo rápidamente la cabeza y se abrazo a sí mismo.

La cama se veía realmente cómoda, en cambio, el suelo era frio, rígido e incomodo, no le agradaba, pero tampoco se animaba a subir a la cama.

Volvió a abrazar sus piernas, acomodo la cabeza sobre sus brazos y soltó un enorme suspiro. Era la quinta u octava vez que pasaba. Siempre era lo mismo. El vodka tenía la culpa de todo.

Ayer había sido igual que las otras veces.

Había salido a festejar sus calificaciones, ese semestre había tenido notas altas, fue cuando entro al bar que se encontró con Gaara y comenzaron a platicar, Naruto no quería estar solo, tomaron y platicaron un buen rato, después vino el bendito vodka, recordaba haber tomado de mas y Gaara se negó a dejarlo conducir, fueron a la casa del pelirrojo y ahí todo empeoro, tomaron un poco mas de vodka y lo poco que podía recordar después de eso eran los gemidos de ambos cuando se encontraban en la cama.

-Debería dejar de tomar- murmuro para sí mismo.

Volteo a ver a Gaara.

Él nunca se quejaba de la situación, a pesar de ser siempre igual, a la mañana siguiente después de haber tenido sexo, cuando Naruto despertaba y se encontraba en la cama del otro tomaba sus cosas rápidamente y salía del departamento corriendo, después lo evitaba a toda costa, no se atrevía a ver la cara de su amigo, porque todo era culpa del alcohol. No era que él quisiera tener algo con Gaara, todo era por el alcohol, solo eso.

Sintió que su cuello era apresado.

-Buenos días- escucho el murmullo en su oído.

Naruto se estremeció.

-Gaa… gaa… ra…- balbuceo Naruto.

Gaara beso a mejilla de Naruto y apretó el agarre del cuello.

Permanecieron en esa posición por algunos minutos.

-¿Gaara?- pregunto Naruto dudoso. No sabía porque pero tenía miedo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse fuertemente.

-Ayer… nos… nosotros…- balbuceo de nuevo rascándose la cabeza –Yo…- suspiro –No sé.

Sintió a Gaara tensarse, soltó el agarre que lo mantenía unido a Naruto y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

Naruto sintió un escalofrió al notar el tono de voz decepcionado y a la vez enojado de Gaara.

-Yo… no recuerdo mucho… es decir, recuerdo habernos encontrado en el bar y que tome de más por accidente… después todo está algo borroso…

Naruto no sabía cómo completar sus frases.

-No recuerdas- murmuro Gaara decepcionado.

Naruto se equivoco al pensar que su sonrojo no podría ser mayor, no sabía qué hacer o que decir. Simplemente estaba arruinado. Después de un gran momento de silencio rio nerviosamente y froto su cabello.

-No debimos de haber hecho mucho… tal vez no recuerdo porque no fue nada importante- concluyo Naruto riendo nerviosamente.

Gaara jalo las sabanas y las estrujo entre sus manos, rechino los dientes y cerró los ojos.

-Lárgate.

Naruto volteo a ver a Gaara.

-Yo…

-¡Que te largues!- grito Gaara sin ver a Naruto.

Naruto frunció el seño.

-¡No me grites!

-¡Es mi casa!

-¡No tienes por qué ser tan grosero!- inflo los cachetes y se volteo.

El silencio volvió, se quedaron así por un muy largo momento.

-¿Qué paso ayer que fue tan importante?

-Nada- respondió Gaara cortante.

-¿Entonces porque te estresas?

Gaara miro a Naruto por un momento, torció la boca levemente y después soltó una risa burlona.

-Naruto, deja la bebida.

-¡¿Por qué?- Naruto miro a Gaara algo enojado y sorprendido.

Gaara no respondió, se quedo callado, abrazo sus piernas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas.

Naruto sintió una opresión en el pecho, se levanto del suelo y subió a la cama gateando hasta llegar al lado del pelirrojo.

-Gaara…- Naruto torció la boca -¿Qué paso ayer?

-Nada- contesto Gaara sin alzar la cabeza.

Naruto se acerco un poco más y acaricio su cabello.

-¿Enserio?

Gaara alzo la cabeza y miro de reojo a Naruto, asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto sonrió y se levanto de la cama, comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-¿Puedo bañarme?- pregunto con la sonrisa aun en el rostro.

Gaara asintió y señalo una puerta, Naruto ensancho su sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Después de unos minutos se escucho el ruido de cosas moverse dentro del cuarto de baño, Gaara volvió a ocultar la cabeza en el hueco que sus rodillas formaban.

_-.-Flashback-.-_

_-Te quiero- soltó Gaara con un poco de miedo –Te quiero mucho- repitió besando a Naruto._

_Naruto sonrió y abrazo a Gaara por la cintura._

_-Gracias._

_Gaara sonrió torpemente y acaricio el cabello de Naruto._

_-Te amo, Gaara._

_Gaara bufo y jalo levemente los cabellos de Naruto_

_-Estas borracho._

_Naruto abrazo mucho más fuerte a Gaara._

_-No es cierto._

_-Mañana vas a olvidar todo._

_Naruto beso a Gaara._

_-Sentimientos tan fuertes como el amor que siento por ti no se puede olvidar._

_Gaara sonrió levemente, se acomodo en la cama y jalo la sabana para que los tapara a ambos, Naruto se acomodo en el pecho del otro y se aferro a este. _

_-¿Realmente no olvidaras nada?- pregunto Gaara dudoso._

_-¿Por qué tan inseguro?_

_Gaara se quedo callado unos minutos, abrazo a Naruto por los hombros._

_-Tengo miedo- confeso en un susurro._

_-¿De qué?_

_-De despertar mañana y que tu no recuerdes que me amas. _

_Naruto rio levemente._

_-Nunca podría olvidar que te amo._

_.-End flashback-.- _

Gaara escucho el ruido de la regadera, miro las botellas vacías de vodka, tristemente sintió pena por sí mismo. Estaba algo confundido por las acciones del alcohol.

Herido, triste y confundido de una manera inexplicable.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, soltó un suspiro que parecía más bien un sollozo, tenía un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que lo hacían parecer patético.

Termino de vestirse y miro la puerta del baño con odio y tristeza.

¿Los sentimientos no podían olvidarse?

Era mejor olvidarlo todo, no recordar ni un poco la frase "te amo"

-Al final todo fue mentira… olvidaste que me amabas- murmuro con las lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

* * *

Listo. Ahí está. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo escribí hace mucho y apenas lo estoy subiendo.

Bueno si dejan un review seré feliz y sonare mi cascabel.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
